Universal Reflection: The Alternate World
by Amaterasuice
Summary: There are an infinate number of universes. You know of two; one where a boy Naruto had a demon sealed inside him and he eventually becomes a hero. Another one is where that boy is named Menma, and he gave into his hatred. But I doubt you ever seen one, quite like this.
1. Meeting the Sensei

There are a infinite number of Universes; one has a world where Uzumaki Naruto was orphaned and became a hero. Another is where he was named Menma and was filled with the curse of hatred. This one is quite different then both.

* * *

Today was the graduation exam to become genin. As usual, all the girls were staring at the eye candies of the class; Sasuke, Shino, Neji, Shikamaru, and Sai. All five of said eye candies either could care less about them or wished they were dead. Iruka stood up there with a smile.

"Class, calm down! It's time to tell you who passed!" Iruka exclaimed happily.

Everyone quieted down and were waiting in anticipation. Iruka grinned happily at them.

"As you know, only a few who pass will actually pass! So watch out for that!" Iruka exclaimed.

They all nodded slowly and waited in anticipation for Iruka to call out who was on which team. He was already done with 1-

"Team six will be; Lee Rock, Tenten Senju, and Choji Akimichi! You will be under the taijutsu specialist, Might Gai!" Iruka exclaimed.

'God have mercy on their souls...' Iruka inwardly said.

'Taijutsu specialist!? That'll help me a lot!' Lee thought in happiness.

'Great. I'm stuck with the ADD kid and the obese kid. Fml.' Tenten thought angrily.

'Taijutsu will be useful for my clan techniques I guess.' Choji thought as he ate his chips.

"Okay, now that is out of the way, time for team seven! It will consist of Neji Hyuuga, Sasuke Uchiha, and Ino Yamanaka under Kakashi Hatake, the best of the sensei!" Iruka announced.

'Kakashi Hatake huh? If he's the best, I can learn faster!' Neji thought with a smirk.

'Kakashi of the Sharingan, I've heard of him. I wonder if Itachi had anything to do with this?' Sasuke thought.

'Oh my gosh! I get to train with two hot guys! If only I had Sai on the team as well! OMG!' Ino thought fangirlishly.

"Team eight will consist of Sai Uchiha, Hinata Hyuuga, and Shino Aburame training under Kurenai Yuhi!" Iruka announced with a grin.

'A Genjutsu type huh? That'll work well with my sharingan.' Sai thought with a fake smile plastered over his face.

'I hope I won't get in the way...' Hinata thought drearily.

'This will be interesting.' Shino thought mysteriously.

"Team nine will consist of Shikamaru Nara, Naruto Uzumaki, and Karin Uzumaki under the training of Yamato Senju!" Iruka exclaimed merrily.

'I was placed under the last wood release user. I thought that would happen. They need to control Kyuubi somehow.' Naruto thought, oddly quiet.

'I was placed with my demon brother. Mom is going to have to teach me that chakra chain jutsu...oh! That's why we are on the same team. It might also be that I can be the host if Kyubi ever breaks out of Naruto. This whole team was made to control Naruto it seems. Shikamaru strategizes and binds him with his Nara clan techniques, I bind Naruto with chakra chains once I learn it, and Yamato absorbs chakra from Naruto. Very strategic.' Karin thought strategically.

'It's usually the Ino-shika-cho combination. That's odd. But going by Karin's knowing facial expression and Naruto's uneasiness, they know something I don't. This is a drag to figure out.' Shikamaru grumbled.

"Team ten will consist of our Sakura Haruno, Kiba Inuzuka, and our exchange student, Suigetsu Hozuki; they will train under Asuma Sarutobi!" Iruka announced.

'I'm stuck with the loud mouths...' Sakura thought as she banged her head against the table.

'Useless and dog breath. Greattt.' Suigetsu thought sarcastically.

'Ugh, the harpy and the shark boy. That sucks.' Kiba thought angrily.

He named off twenty more teams and then he grinned even bigger. He said, "As you know, I've wanted to be a Jonin for awhile. But I haven't been strong enough. But, Minato placed me at special jonin for teaching. I will get to train four of you and three of you will be the first ever "special genin", who are good at certain jobs. Once I get strong enough to become jonin, and you three become strong enough to become genin, we will begin better missions. The fourth teammate of yours will be a genin immediately though. Team 31 will be, Konohamoru Sarutobi, Udon Shimura, Moegi Akimichi, and their genin, Hanabi Hyuuga!"

Everyone gaped and Naruto began clapping, soon, most of the room clapped for the nine year olds who somewhat passed and clapped for Iruka who was a somewhat Jonin.

* * *

Team seven have been waiting impatiently for Kakashi for awhile now. Ino has begun playing with her hair, Sasuke is glaring at everything, and Neji is trying to keep his composure. They all looked up when Kakashi walked in.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Ino screeched angrily.

Kakashi covered his ears before shrugging it off. "I'm sorry; I'm not even going to lie. I heard you scream that thirty minutes ago and I wasn't ready to deal with you."

Ino twitched, "YOU WERE IN THE BUILDING THIS WHOLE TIME!?"

Kakashi yet again covered his ears before saying, "No, I was two miles away from the academy and I still heard you. Which, might I remind you, I'm. Right. Here."

Ino blushed crimson and looked down in embarrassment. Sasuke and Neji surpressed their urge to chuckle at her expression.

"Alright then, tell me about yourselves. Ladies first." Kakashi stated.

"Okay my name is-what?" Ino was cut off by Kakashi silencing her with his hand.

"I said ladies first, not banshees first. Hyuuga, tell me about yourself." Kakashi replied.

Ino and Neji both glared while Sasuke just smirked. Neji regained his composure after a few seconds though.

"What do you want me to speak of?" Neji asked.

"Your name, what you like, what you don't like, hobbies, dreams, and your style of fightning. Also, you probably should tell your gender as well, I'm dying to know." Kakashi stated.

Neji twitched in anger before he began, "My name is Neji Hyuuga. I am _male._ I like my father, Uncle, and two cousins. Hobbies are training-"

"Tck, and using conditioner in your hair." Sasuke cut him off sarcastically.

Neji glared at him for a moment, "I don't like fangirls, Sasuke, most of the main branch, and you're making your way on the list of people to kill, sensei. My destiny tells me dreams are useless. I use the gentle fist style."

"Hm, I guessed wrong." Kakashi stated.

Neji raised an eyebrow, "About what?"

"Your gender. Yamanaka, now it's your turn." Kakashi replied.

By now Neji was restraining himself from not pulling out his Kunai and killing his sensei. 'Yep. Sensei is on the list.'

"My name is Ino Yamanaka; I LOVE hot guys, flowers, and my family; my dream is to surpass my father; and my style of fighting is using flowers and my Yamanaka clan techniques to fight." Ino stated cheerfully.

Kakashi nodded, "Uchiha, your turn."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha; I like my family and that's it; I hate most everything; my dream is to hunt down...a certain person and...take his life; and my style of fighting is of none of your concern."

"Hm? Why won't you tell me that?" Kakashi asked.

"Because, I have heard of you. You will probably make us fight you to test our abilities." Sasuke stated intelligently.

Neji and Ino both smacked their foreheads for feeling stupid. Now Kakashi knows their fighting styles.

"Very intelligent, Sasuke," Kakashi complimented, "Everyone, report to me at five o'clock in the morning. Don't eat breakfast. Got it?"

They all nodded and Kakashi disappeared in a cloud of smoke. They all looked at each other and went home.

* * *

**So what did you think? I think it's good. The chapter lengths will vary, a lot. I have one planned to be 5000 words+.**

**There will be a few databook chapters telling the stats of certain characters that were important since the last one. It will tell their stats in each category, but remember it's in their base form. So certain characters will be a lot stronger than it says.**

**I need a new name for this story: so help?**

Team 6: (Team Gai)

Lee Rock, Tenten Senju, and Choji Akimichi

Team 7: (team Kakashi)

Neji Hyuuga, Sasuke Uchiha, and Ino Yamanaka

Team 8: (Team Kurenai)

Sai Uchiha, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuuga

Team 9: (Team Yamato Senju)

Shikamaru Nara, Naruto Uzumaki, and Karin Uzumaki

Team 10: (Team Asuma)

Suigetsu Hozuki, Sakura haruno, and Kiba Inuzuka

Team 31: (Team Iruka) *special Jonin

Hanabi (actual genin), Konohamoru Sarutobi (special genin), Udon Shimura (special genin), Moegi Akimichi (special genin)


	2. Kakashi vs Team Seven

"I'm gone." Sasuke stated.

Fugaku looked up from his newspaper and said, "Alright."

Itachi smiled at his little brother, "To think my little brother is training under one of Konoha's most powerful jonin."

Sasuke raised an eybrow, "You're much stronger than him."

Itachi blinked, "Maybe, but Kakashi is probably a better teacher."

Sasuke shrugged and turned to leave again but noticed his mother was coming down the stairs, "Hello mom."

His mom looked like she has been crying and Sasuke softened at the sight. Sai came downstairs with an emotionless mask on his face, but Sasuke could see through it as well. Both Fugaku and Itachi looked downwards at the sight.

"Be careful you two…" Mikoto said as she tried to be strong.

"We will mother." Sai reassured her.

Sasuke nodded his response and the two brothers walked outside the house. They walked in silence for awhile; ignoring people's pity all over their face.

"It's getting close to that time of the year again." Sai commented quietly.

Sasuke nodded solemnly, "Right."

They were silent for the rest of the way to the training grounds. They only had one thing on their mind; the Uchiha Clan Massacre.

* * *

"Minato…I'm going to go comfort Mikoto." Kushina said to her husband.

Minato nodded slowly and watched Kushina walk out the door. His solemn expression worried Jiraiya and Genma, but Minato said nothing.

'Danzo….when we find you. We'll kill you, along with anyone who helped you rip their family apart.' Minato thought determinedly.

* * *

Sasuke and Sai split up to go to their team training grounds. Sasuke walked up to see that Neji and Ino were already there.

"Uchiha. What took you so long?" Neji asked boredly.

Sasuke said nothing, 'You lost your dad. I lost most of my whole clan. Just shut up.'

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun!" Ino greeted flirtatiously.

Sasuke yet again said nothing and continued to stare at the ground. Ino's smile faltered and she looked concerned at him.

Kakashi appeared in a cloud of smoke and looked at the team. He sighed when he saw Sasuke's expression.

'Obito has been upset today as well. All seven of the living Uchiha have, it seems.' Kakashi thought.

"Okay! Let's begin. We will be doing something called a bell test. The objective is to take the bell from me before six tonight. Any questions?" Kakashi asked.

Ino looked confused, "Why is there only two?"

Kakashi's eye gleamed, "Because only two of you will pass."

All three of the students looked surprised. But Ino looked the most scared.

'I'm the least gifted of this group! CRAP.' Ino thought in horror.

"Okay, anymore questions?" Kakashi asked.

They didn't say anything, so Kakashi took that as a no. He raised his hand and said, "Begin!"

All three ninja disappeared into the bushes. While Kakashi just stood where he was and began reading his book.

* * *

Sasuke threw a shuriken at Kakashi, who merely caught it with two fingers as he continued to read his book. Sasuke's jaw clenched and he ran away through the trees.

Ino took that as a sign of teamwork and threw several shuriken towards Kakashi. Kakashi merely looked up and stepped backwards two feet. Ino gaped when her shuriken were lying all across the ground.

Ino then watched as Sasuke ran towards Kakashi only to have many shuriken sliced into his body. Ino was horror struck as Sasuke collapsed on the ground. "Ino….help me."

"Sasuke….I'm sorry…." She said as tears fell down her face. She soon passed out before he died.

'She easily got outdone by a genjutsu, but she sincerely thought her teammate was working with her. Even though the teammate she thought was Sasuke was merely a genjutsu as well. She passes.' Kakashi thought.

'Tck, getting outdone that quickly. Pathetic.' Neji thought in a tree.

'...She genuinely cared about my well being? ...Maybe Sai was right, she is different than when she was a fangirl of mine.' Sasuke thought in suprise.

* * *

Sasuke ran towards Kakashi at shocking speed for a genin. Kakashi raised an eyebrow when Sasuke stopped right in front of him.

Sasuke smirked and did some hand signs; horse, tiger, ram, monkey, boar, horse, and tiger. Kakashi's one visible eye widened. Sasuke's reared his head back and exclaimed, "Fire release; great fire ball jutsu!"

Kakashi jumped out of the way of the fire style technique and needless to say, Kakashi was impressed. What Kakashi didn't expect however, was Neji to come out of nowhere and attack as well.

"Byakugan!" Neji exclaimed as he tried to strike.

Kakashi blocked Neji's Byakugan technique with ease, but Kakashi noted that Neji was the most skillful of the three.

'For a novice…or even a normal Hyuuga, Neji is very powerful….and he's only in the side branch. He even reminds me of me.' Kakashi thought.

Kakashi turned around and jumped out of the way of Ino's kick. Kakashi's eyes widened.

'Didn't I put her under a genjutsu?' Kakashi thought in shock.

Kakashi then looked at Sasuke and saw an incomplete sharingan (two tamoe in both eyes). Kakashi secretly smirked at that.

'He reminds me of myself and Itachi. This group is interesting to say the least.' Kakashi thought intrigued.

"Neji! Do it!" Sasuke yelled.

Kakashi looked up to see Neji soaring down at him. This caused Kakashi to jump out of the way, but to Kakashi's surprise, Sasuke sped past Kakashi and took a bell.

"Got one." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Wait to go Sasuke!" Ino cheered.

"Good job Uchiha. Now let's get the other one." Neji stated confidently.

'They're nowhere near my power, which is understandable. But I'm treating them like ordinary genin, while it's apparent they're not. I got to step it up a notch.' Kakashi thought.

Neji began to attack fiercely in Taijutsu, while Ino attacked from behind. Kakashi was easily blocking them.

"Ino, jump!" Neji ordered.

Both Ino and Neji jumped backwards. Kakashi turned his head to see Sasuke perform handsigns.

Kakashi's eyes widened, 'You have got to be kidding me! Another fire style technique!?'

"Fire release: Phoenix sage fire technique!" Sasuke exclaimed.

Kakashi performed hand signs quickly and exclaimed, "Wind release; fire breaker!"

A very weak wind attack started blowing the fire away. But to Kakashi's surprise, the fire balls were actually covering shuriken. Kakashi took out a kunai and blocked all the shuriken from hitting him.

'Okay, it's safe to assume they've all passed.' Kakashi thought with a sweat drop.

"You three are quite talented. But, is that enough to get the last bell?" Kakashi asked provocatively.

"Hell yeah! We're definitely powerful enough to get that last bell!" Ino exclaimed in determination.

Sasuke and Neji both nodded at her cry with a smirk. Kakashi inwardly smiled at them.

For the next few hours, they kept trying tricks. Kakashi was really starting to wonder when they made all these tricks, so he decided to ask them.

"When did you make all these plans?" Kakashi asked.

Ino grinned, "We've been telepathically speaking with my mind techniques ever since Sasuke woke me out of the genjutsu with his sharingan!"

Kakashi gaped, 'I even have a prodigy Yamanaka clan member on this team. These kids are going to be scary good one day.'

"If you're going to get that last bell…you'll have to do it within thirty minutes. Time is almost up." Kakashi stated.

Sasuke smirked, "That's fine. We've got a plan."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at him. The three ninja jumped back and made a triangle around him. Kakashi was curious to what they were planning. They started quickly making hand signs, causing Kakashi to gape.

'Say what now?!' Kakashi thought.

Once all three ninja were done, they exclaimed, "Wind release; fire breaker!"

Three gusts of wind were launched at Kakashi, who had to jump to get out of the way. Kakashi sighed when he saw that the wind blew the bell off of him, and it was now in Ino's hands.

"Sigh…I guess you guys pass." Kakashi stated with a sigh.

Sasuke smirked and said, "Naturally.

Neji also smirked and stated, "It was our destiny to."

Ino who was looking very tired exclaimed, "Heck yeah! Team work was the point!"

But the next thing they know, is Ino collapsed on the ground do to chakra exhaustion. Sasuke and Neji stood in shock, before Neji ran over to her. Kakashi sighed.

"Kakashi…what happened?" Sasuke asked in puzzlement.

"Ino doesn't have the chakra reserves or the skill to use element release jutsu much yet. In fact, most genin can't. The fact that she was even able to use wind release tells me she's quite gifted as well. But, the jutsu took most of her chakra reserves and scratched her up a bit. It even scratched you moderately. Look at your hands." Kakashi explained.

Sasuke's eyes widened at the small cuts that were dabbed all over his hands. But Neji seemed relatively uncut, except for about two small slashes.

"Alright, I'll take her home. But, under the rule of Minato Namikaze, our Hokage; for the next few months, you are not going on missions. I'll be training you; for the chunin exams." Kakashi stated.

Sasuke and Neji looked at each other, before nodding at their sensei. Kakashi picked up Ino and ran through the trees.

"Hey Uchiha, want to train for the next twenty minutes, until six?" Neji offered with a smirk.

Sasuke smirked back at him, "Might as well."

Sasuke and Neji ran at each other at their highest speed. The training section begins.

* * *

**How was it?**

**Let me explain something. All three of them combined aren't even close to Kakashi's level. He was just holding back a lot.**

**Anyway, review please!**


End file.
